


To my other half

by Chuluchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Love Poems, Old Married Couple, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuluchan/pseuds/Chuluchan
Summary: Fandom-free poem inspired byTurnbySaras_Girl(Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling fandom; Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley)
Kudos: 10





	To my other half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879852) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> Saras_Girl, your work brought a lot of self-reflection and an unexpected inspiration that poured itself into a poem (and I have not written one in ages). Thank you for your story.

**To my other half **

I miss you, 

I miss your kiss. 

I want to need you 

but not like this.

I long for your fingers,

want to feel your lingering smile,

thinking of all of those things we could have said

but haven't. Why?

I want your silence

and our inner jokes,

to share body warmth

while we chat with folks.

I need love,

your patient calm

that wraps my heart

like a healing balm.

I still have a heart,

I love you still,

despite the almost faded thrill.

We came so far, 

still hand in hand,

remember that promised land

of our youth, 

the very start

that is captured in your heart.

We subsided 

and we grew old

but there're still chapters to be told,

so don't give up, 

there's life to live.

There's still something you can give.


End file.
